


Not Alone

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LOMAT, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: What if Damara comforted Aranea after Porrim broke up with her, when she's feeling at her lowest and most alone?





	

This couldn't be happening.

Never in her life could Aranea have predicted this.

She was knelt in the sand of LOMAT, and the love of her life was walking away from her, and she was just kneeling uselessly. The sand stuck to her skin and dress but she didn't even care as heavy, heartbroken sobs shook her body. She had never anticipated that she would become so weak and emotional. Vulnerable.

Meenah would have comforted her. Meenah would have hugged her and listened to her cry and told her, in her own way, that it would all be ok. But now she was living it up on Derse and she was all alone here to deal with her own problems. She felt as if she'd hit a dead end. She had loved Porrim with all her heart and even with her empath powers she never thought in a million sweeps that this would happen.

She groaned in misery and sobbed big blue tears into her arms. She stopped abruptly as she felt a shadow over her. She turned to see who she had never expected to see.

Damara.

The lowblood stood over her with a solemn expression on her face, without saying a word. Her! She was the reason that Meenah had fled to Derse. The lowblood had killed her best friend and even when Aranea had got her back, their reunion was nothing but Meenah grinning at her, spreading her wings and flying away, never to come back again.

Aranea was overcome by a boiling hot feeling of pure rage. She lunged at Damara, screeching,

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" She punched Damara in the stomach feebly with shaking hands, yelling in her face, which stayed solemn and expressionless. Damara took hold of Aranea's wrists without a word and Aranea just broke. She collapsed against Damara with sobs of anguish and pure loneliness. Damara sighed and wrapped her arms around her, sitting in the sand and allowing Aranea to sob her heart out without a word of comfort, her arms around her.

That was enough for Aranea it seemed, just the presence of someone who didn't want to hurt her or mock her. 

"Aranea." Damara spoke up finally. "I know."

"Know what?" Aranea bitterly looked up at her, her face flushed and wet from crying. "The pain of having no-one? The pain of losing a lover and being alone in the world..." she trailed off when she realised that Damara did know that exact, deep pain.

"I know." Damara repeated. "You not first one to have heartbreak. You not be last. But I know. I know I kill Meenah but she make me feel more alone than ever. You understand?"

Aranea took a moment to think. She thought back to when Damara had got cheated on. When Meenah had singled her out and Aranea had just allowed it to happen, allowed Meenah to relentlessly bully this poor girl, alone and afraid, until she finally broke, lashed back. Killed her. Nobody was blameless in this. Not even herself. She leaned her head on Damara's shoulder with a sigh.

"Yes. I understand."

"Good. I know I not speak to you lots. I know I kill Meenah. But I heartbroken too." She lifted Aranea's head so she could see her face, her expression had changed to one of understanding and compassion.

"Why are you comforting me? I thought you hated us all and wanted to see us suffer.. you've attacked me before." Aranea asked, confused.

"Yes. Only when you with someone. I no attack when you alone."

"How come you attacked Meenah? Rufioh?"

"They not alone. Even if they physically alone they have people who love them. Me and you? No. We alone." Damara let out a chuckle. "I know you hurt."

"You're not as bad as people make you out to be." Aranea murmured, leaning her head against her chest.

"Yes I am. But I have heart." she grinned deviously. "When you get friend or matesprit, I make your life living hell again."

Aranea couldn't help but laugh, pressing her forehead to Damara's. The two of them shared a short kiss.

"Me and you, we're the same, Damara." she smiled sadly. "In some other universe we would have been great moirails or matesprits."

"Maybe so. You ok now?" Damara helped Aranea to her feet, brushing the sand off their skirts.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am." Aranea wiped her eyes and smiled at her. 

There was a silent moment and the two of them kissed again, lingering, brushing their lips together. They finally pulled away, holding hands. 

"I go now. Got to bother others." She turned and started to walk away, then turned and poked her tongue between her index and middle fingers. "We meet again, we do stuff. Ok? Sayonara."

With that, Damara disappeared. 

"...goodbye. Thank you." Aranea sighed, but she had a smile on her face. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.


End file.
